


The Emperor's New Shoes

by margaritaville_antifa



Category: Utopia (Band)
Genre: M/M, boys in heels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margaritaville_antifa/pseuds/margaritaville_antifa
Summary: Rundgren got a new pair of stilettos.
Relationships: Todd Rundgren/Kasim Sulton





	The Emperor's New Shoes

Kasim Sulton was lying on the couch in the Bearsville Studio breakroom, a Playboy magazine over his eyes, sleeping. He had been waiting on Todd for hours, and still Rundgren had not returned. Roger and Willie were somewhere else, doing various odds and ends, and he was there all alone. Young, slightly horny, and bored.

He was dreaming of nice, tanned bodies, boobs in his face, that sort of thing, when Todd busted through the door. “Hey kaz!”

“AHHH-Oh, hey Todd, you look taller than usual.”

Todd giggled like a schoolgirl. “You noticed huh? Look.” He pointed down.

“Should I be looking at your bulge, because trust me, I know it’s there.”

“My feet, you moron.”

“Ohhhh…” Kasim looked down at the bright red stilettos Todd was wearing, the open toe revealing the pink sparkly nail polish he put on his toenails. It wasn't an odd sight, Todd had certainly crossdressed before and while Kasim was put off by it at first, he had gotten more open-minded over the months. Still, he hated how the shoes added to Todd’s height. He was already tall, but with the heels he absolutely TOWERED over him.

Kas stood up. Just as he feared, his eyes were level to Todd’s collar bone. “Y’know Todd, you’re already six foot…”

“Yeah, and?”

“Well, don’t you think shoes like that are a little overkill?”

Todd put his hand up to his chest in offense. “Why Kasim, I just wanted you to tell me how good my new shoes look! I can’t believe you’d be so hurtful.” He made fake whimpering sounds. “You’re so mean to me Kazzy, I’ll never let you kiss me again. I mean, you can’t anyways, because you’re-”

“Don’t say it.”

“Height disadvantaged.” Todd smirked.

“Man, fuck off,” Kasim said, obviously trying to keep himself from laughing. “I could still kiss you!”

“Prove it then.”

Kasim stood on the very tips of his toes, trying to connect his mouth to Todd’s, but to no avail, as Todd kept tilting his head up, keeping his lips just out of reach.

“C’mon Kaz, you gotta try harder than that. Look there’s a step stool in the corner, use that!”

“I ain’t using no step stool! That’s gonna look stupid!”

“Hey, it’s only us in the room, right? No one’s gonna see you lookin’ stupid except me, and trust me. you already look a bit stupid.”

“UGH, fine.” Kasim grabbed the stool and dragged it towards Todd, setting it down and climbing it up to finally reach his goal: Todd’s face. He pressed his lips against Todd’s. God, he felt so good to kiss, those lips were to die for. He closed his eyes, lost in his feelings, and then....

“SMILE! YOU’RE ON CANDID CAMERA!” Willie sang as Roger and he came in through the door and snapped a picture.

“God DAMN it, I KNEW this was a set-up!” Kasim got off the stool and ran out of the room, his olive skin turning red. Todd just laughed.

“Willie, lemme see that polaroid!” Todd said

“Yeah man, here you go.”

“Aww, isn’t he cute?” Todd said mockingly, looking at the picture.

“Don’t you feel a bit bad though?” Roger said. “All this hazing might make him snap one day, y’know.”

“Naw, it’s fine,” Todd said.”Don’t worry your pretty little head about it, Roger. I’m just testing him. Seeing if he REALLY wants to be in this band, and so far he’s putting up with it. Color me impressed.”

“Only because Willie and I had to convince him to stay,” Roger mumbled.

“What was that?”

“Oh, nothing.” Roger laughed. “Let’s just get to recording this album.”

“Alright, as soon as I get out of these shoes. God, how do women stand this…”

The end.


End file.
